


Hugo Weasley and his dragon tattoo

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew this with a couple mechanical pencils, and red, orange, and yellow colored pencils. It's probably my very favorite drawing up to date. The story that inspired it is absolutely mouth-wateringly gorgeous to read... not to mention hot. I highly recommend you look it up :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugo Weasley and his dragon tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Else Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470267) by [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/pseuds/my_thestral). 



 

So here it is. My beautiful Hugo Weasley. Please enjoy him, and don't forget to leave me lots of comments :)


End file.
